Episode 523
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 603 p.2-17 and 604 p.3-5 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.5 | rank = 5 }} "The Shocking Truth - The Man Who Protected the Sunny" is the 523rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Caribou is seen punishing the Fake Straw Hats for making him join them instead of the real Straw Hat Pirates. Silvers Rayleigh is seen retracing the first time he met Gol D. Roger. Meanwhile Franky reveals to the rest of the crew that Bartholomew Kuma had been protecting Thousand Sunny for the past two years, while the crew had been gone. The episode ends with the attack of the Caribou Pirates on Thousand Sunny. Long Summary The episode opens when the Caribou Pirates find the fake Straw Hats. Caribou attacks Drip (fake Sanji) and fake Sogeking subsequently tries to save him, but to no avail as Caribou has Logia-type Devil Fruit powers. Coribou, Caribou's brother, is digging graves with the rest of the Caribou Pirates. In another scene, Rayleigh remembers when he first met Gol D. Roger, a thought which causes him to shed tears; saying that the Straw Hat indeed looks even better on Luffy. Meanwhile, Sentomaru is seen reporting through a Den Den Mushi. He is seen saying that some of the Fake Straw Hat Pirates and the Caribou pirates managed to get away because Rayleigh was blocking their way.He adds that two Pacifistas were severely damaged by the real Straw Hats mentioning that one of the Pacifistas fought against the Straw Hats two years ago.He is seen saying that the power of the Pacifista did not change so he assumes that the Straw hats are back stronger than two years before. Next, the Straw Hat Pirates are seen sailing under the sea, where Franky tells them that upon his arrival he saw Bartholomew Kuma protecting the Thousand Sunny. He explains the reason why Hatchan was not there when they departed from the Sabaody to guide them to Fish-Man Island them saying that he was wounded while fighting against the marines so as to protect Thousand Sunny and that the Shichibukai had been protecting the ship for the past two years. Meanwhile the Caribou Pirates' plan to kill the real Straw Hat Pirates is revealed as they are traveling through the water as well. Usopp spots their ship just as the Caribou Pirates' attack on the Thousand Sunny is launched. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga Rayleigh did not hold a hip flask while meeting Roger during his flashback. *This is the first episode of the Fish-Man Island Arc. *This is the first episode to introduce an opening narration which briefly describes the formidability of the New World and that the Straw Hat Pirates are challenging it, which becomes the standard narration for the post-timeskip episodes until the Zou Arc. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *The animation for the fight scene in the opening "We Go!" is refined to look cleaner and better shaded. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 523 de:Kyōgaku no Shinjitsu Sunny-gō wo mamotta Otoko es:Episodio 523